


Less Than 15%

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, dramatic ass kiss, gender-neutral, he's totally yearning for mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: When Sven meets you for the first time alongside of team Voltron, he is reminded of a past he had tried to bury.[Sven/Reader].





	Less Than 15%

Sven’s grasp on his gun lessened close to nothing at the sight of you. With your own weapon brandished, you stepped in front of the Altean before him and allowed your fingers to hover just above the trigger. In all of his years working alongside rebels, he had never expected to see you take the side of the Altean Empire, let alone its leader.

“C-Could it be?  _Elskede_?”

“Sven! Don’t say anything that you’ll regret.” At this side, Slav whirled around and jostled him with three of his arms, reeling him back to reality and the situation at hand. The situation being that they were vastly outnumbered and Slav’s constant spiel about alternate realities had actually been more than mumbo-jumbo.

Seeming to grasp that he had been talking to you, you tilted your head and crinkled your eyes into a squint. “ _Excuse me_ , butwhatthefuckdidyousaytome?”

Those clustered words were enough to make two of your comrades lunge towards you, grasping either of your arms to keep you anchored to where you stood despite how violently you thrashed against them. The sight was unbecoming, you used to be placid; a practiced monk with no attachment to anger.

“Oh, no!” Slav squawked, pressing his finger against the glowing screen at his wrist. “More Alteans! Their scanners must have picked up your arrival.”

Sven forced his eyes from your form to his comrade, the adrenaline in his veins making a firm grasp on his gun impossible. It was only moments later that he felt the sense of gravity leave him as Slav heaved him atop his shoulders towards the chute they had come.

“Sven, let’s go!” Slav gave a final push, prompting him to hoist his body into the chute, towing the other up afterwards. “Now isn’t the time to let your mind wander. Now, hurry up!”

The order reached him loud and clear, yet he hesitated to move. How long had it been seen he last saw your face? How long would it be until he would see it again? 

“Sven!”

Slav’s voice called from a distance, reverberating off the metal and rattling him to down to the bone. He cast a final look down at you, managing to capture your face contorting between a plethora of emotions, ones he had never seen you display. 

“Sven, there’s less than a fifteen-percent chance that in this reality…”

“I know, Slav,” Sven replied, shortly. 

To their amazement, they had gone undetected by the Alteans. They attributed that to the fact that they discovered your party first, although it was inevitable they would be found after a while.

Sven propelled forward, attaching the detonator to the side of the ship while Slav fussed with the controls from the green screen. Even in the weightlessness of space, the silence that reigned between them carried an enormous burden. Sven couldn’t muster the words to speak, while Slav knew that probability wouldn’t ease his comrade’s weariness.

“Even with that fifteen-percent chance, it is still a chance, Slav.” Sven said abruptly, startling the creature from his calculations with a flinch.

Slav’s eyes drooped, “In this reality, I am ninety-eight percent certain that… it just isn’t possible. No matter how we wish for it to be different.”

“Then, we can recruit–”

“No!” Slav snapped. “This is not their reality! We cannot tamper with it lest we alter  _other_  realities and then within  _those_ realities, there are  _more_  changed. Sven, everything has cause and effect… it… it isn’t worth taking the chance.”

Sven clenched his fist and ground his jaw, the deep breaths through his nostrils did little to quell the anger festering in his chest. And yet, he realized that nothing could be changed. Slav was right. As much as he wished he could have you once again, it simply wasn’t meant to be.

“Then,” he let out a dispirited sigh, pushing off from the vessel with his foot, “we have to make sure that we get them all back to their reality.”

“Ha-ha!” Slav cheered, attempting to snap his fingers. He slouched dejectedly when no sound emitted. “Ah… yes, well, you’re absolutely correct. Now, let’s finish this!”

When that time came and the sentries approached from ahead, Sven’s hand tightened around your own, a reminder that you were still with him. His heartbeat hammered in his ears, his chest coiled and ached, but from the rush of escape or the fact he could touch you–he didn’t know.

Despite his best efforts, however, you still slipped through his fingers like fine sand. Sentries approached from the left and ahead, the barrage of lasers seemed to cycle in the air until they struck something. 

Sven took your arm when he noticed you reach for your gun. “No! Stay put, you shouldn’t–” 

“You stay down!” you retorted, tearing your arm away from his grasp to remove your gun and open fire on the sentries. He counted six, and then seven, eight, nine, ten. You skillfully maneuvered around the lasers only to deliver a series of fires that reduced the sentries to piles of scrap.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. You truly were from a different reality, one where you had been forced to fight as opposed to seeking peace as first priority.

It was at that moment that he caught sight of the sentries blocking the left corridor turn their fire towards you. The moment passed slowly yet in a flash, he darted out from his cover, managing to shove you to the ground in time to miss the laser that seared into his chest and singed his clothing.

“Sven!” you called out, tossing your gun aside to catch him in your arms as he plummeted to the ground, fingers writhing as they shielded the wound. “No. Stop. Let me look!”

“Yes, I made it…” he said quietly, clenching his eyes when the gun fire rebounded off the walls several feet away. “I’m glad I could do this for you.”

You wet your parched lips, eyes flitting from his face to his chest in confusion. “I-I don’t know what you’re trying to say. Look, let me see the wound.”

When you reached to move his hand, he only took it in your own, wishing he could relish the warmth through the armor. “No. No, I’ll be fine. I just need to see… space hospital.”

“Whoa! I almost stepped on you two!” Lance exclaimed, staggering around your bodies as he continued to shoot. “Hunk! Give us some cover!”

“Roger that!” came the larger man’s answer, his body shielding the fire from the sentries ahead.

With a weak smile, Sven turned his eyes back to you and lifted your helmet from your head to fully see your face. This version of you was worn and littered with scars that told stories he would never know. 

“I know that… I must have been something to you in this reality, right? I wish we had time to talk about it, but–”

“No time. I know.” Sven offered a brittle laugh, leaving your hand to stroke the side of your face. “I couldn’t save you in this reality, but I’m glad I could… now.”

You stared at him with fathomless eyes, but Sven knew that you were more aware of what had happened than you were letting on. Oh, the things he wanted to say to you, the opportunities he desperately wished he could have–but they simply wouldn’t come to fruition.

He accepted that.

“Guys! We have to go,  _now_!”Keith called from further up the left corridor, shield raised to block oncoming fire. “Hurry up!”

Sven noticed the lines around your mouth deepen, eyebrows drawn together in worry. It was time for you to go. 

It was time he  _let_ you go.

He hoisted his body far enough to put his face level with yours, sinking his fingers through your hair as he reeled you into a fervent kiss. Amid the lasers striking the walls, there was a collective of gasps and surprised yelps that he paid no mind.

As much as he wanted the moment to be endless, he drew himself away from your face and handed you your helmet. 

“I’m so glad,” he started, returning his gaze to you once Slav had scuttled over hand heaved him to his feet. “I’m so glad that I could see you… one more time.”

Your lips parted to speak though you uttered nothing. From your side, Hunk turned and hurled you into the air, catching you on his shoulder as he dashed after the others; the sight of Sven and Slav became but a jumbled blur and then nothing when you were loaded into the yellow lion.

Slav clicked his beak, bearing the Sven’s weight with relative ease. “I see you couldn’t resist doing something, after all. There’s a ninety-nine percent chance it will leave a lasting effect, you know.”

Sven closed his eyes and clutched his chest. “I don’t regret it.”


End file.
